Dating a Vampire
by Chevymaster420
Summary: Naruto get kicked out of the orphanage at 4 and Hiruzen is thinking of how he failed Minato and Kushina. Then a mystery girl who says she is a vampire and is mated to Naruto ask to take him and train him in her village The Forest of Death. KaraxNaruto. Will be lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Dark Meeting

It is a dark and cloudy night in Konoha. There is no one out as it is almost midnight, the only person who is out is a 4 year old kid known as the "Demon Brat". That however isnt his real name which is Naruto Uzumaki. His cuddled up in an alley crying. He was kicked out of the orphanage not even 3 hours ago. A mob chased after him as soon as he left the orphanage. He tried outrunning them but they eventually got him and took him into the ally he currently is in. There the decided to get rid of the demon once and for all to succed in what the fourth "failed" to do. however after 20 minutes of getting cut, burned and everything else you can imagine(except rape. I will NEVER have rape in my stories. People who do that are worse than Orochimaru) a ANBU with a weasel mask kills all the shinobi and makes the mob disper. He gently picks up the crying child and takes him to the hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the third Hokage is beyind furious, he is almost ready to burn the village to the ground but he doesnt because then how would the world be when it becomes unbalanced. It would go into chaos because of all the different people trying to claim the village as theirs. As he is holding 3 year old Naruto he thinks to himself "I have failed you Minato, Kushina. I wish there was more i could do. As he thinking this he doesnt not the 4 year old who enters the room. As she walk up to Hiruzen she looks at the boy and then she cries out as a mark on her wrist glows. She startled Hiruzen as he jumps up quickly put Naruto in his bed and grabs a kunai as he sees the little girl he relaxes. As her mark stops glowing she see hiruzen with the kunai in his and and when he relazes she look over to Naruto to see the same as heres on the oppisite wirst. Hiruzen Kneels down and ask the girl who she is. She say "Hiruzen you dont need to treat me like a child. I may look 4 but in reallity im older than you" Hiruzen freezes as she say this as he has heard story of people living longer than they should and still looked like they were young. He has to stop and thinks for a few minutes and then he gets defensive and asks "Are you a vampire?" She says " Yes i am and my name is Kara i have been traveling the Elemental Nations looking for my mate and that boy there is him." Hiruzen asks "How do i know you wont just take him away and drink his blood and kill him." Kara say "Well i can't possibly kill him because of this mark when i first meet my mate it will burn and glow which is why i cried out earlier and if you look on the boy he will have the same mark on the oppiste wrist." The mark looks like a fox and a vampire fang being hels together by a chain. Hiruzen looks than look back at the girl and says " Ok i believe you because i used to have a friend who was a vampire along with my wife so i know about the mark and the ritual you have to perform." Kara asks the Hokage "Can i take him with me to my village in the Forest of Death" Hiruzen agrees but on the condition that she has to train him in both shinobi and the vampire ways as well if possible helping him with the Kyuubi. She says she can do that. She then leaves with Naruto. They arrive in the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death and she lays him down in her bed and go to sleep next to him.

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic and i hope it was good i will update as much as i can but i dont have any set dates. Aslo i will need a Beta reader for this. Please rate and review, AND NO FLAMES if you are going to give crituqe than please be respectfull**

**Chevymaster420 out. And Speed Safely.**


	2. Chapter 2: 7 Years later

**Hey guys Chevy here with chapter 2 of Dating a Vampire. Im sorry i havent been able to update but I have been having trouble with my internet. It has been a pain in the ass.**

**And to Hell is Fun21 thank you for the advice**

**Chapter 2**

**7 Years later**

It has been 7 years since Kara took Naruto into the Forest of Death. Kara has told him everything including who his parents are and his inheritance. At first he was devastated and couldn't believe what his father did to him by sealing the Nine tailed fox in him but after meeting here he understands now. Him and the kyuubi have met and she told Naruto that she was being controlled by someone claiming to be Madara Uchia. Sure she hated humans for what they do to each other but she didnt attack any because it was not here business to.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

_Naruto is in town looking for a store that will let him in and not overprice him to buy a new ninja outfit._

_"Naruto that outfit will get you killed one day." Kara tell Naruto._

_"Ahhh come on Kara-hime do i have to get a new outfit, orange is my favorite color"_

_"Yes Naruto-kun you do you can however have a little bit of orange on your new outfit but make sure it is a dark orange"_

_"YES THANKS KARA-HIME YOUR THE BEST DATTEBAYO"_

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai**

As Naruto is walking through the streets trying to remember if there was a store that treated him kindly he bumps into an old drunk.

"Oh sorry sir i wasnt paying attention to were i was going". Naruto says.

The old drunk looks at him for a moment and yells at the top of his lungs

"HEY EVERYONE THE DEMON IS BACK LETS GET HIM SO WE CAN FINISH WHAT THE YONDIAME STARTED".

Soon a mob of at least 50 people form and Naruto say as hes releasing some KI. "You better leave me alone unless you want to die".

The mob just look at him and laughs. After most of the mob stops laughing one of them says "

Well, well looks like the demom has grown some balls. You honestly think that you can take us on when it is mostly Chunnin and Jounin here".

Naruto stands there with a emotionless face and says in the most chilling voice you can think of

"Yes I do".

Then the guy yells "PROVE THEN YOU WORTHLESS DEMON".

The first guy charges him and aims a punch for his face, Naruto just leans to the side at the last second and retaliates with a chop to the neck rendering him unconsouis. The villager part of the mob starts taking off while the shinobi stand there. After what seems like 10 minutes of staring each other down two more charges him and he does the same thing. Within 7 minutes all 29 of the shinobi are knocked out. As he starts walking again he hears clapping as he turn around kunai ready he sees Hiruzen and Iruka standing there. He relaxes and ask

" How long have you two been here".

Iruka say "The whole time we just wanted to see how strong you are and how you would handle the situtaion".

Hiruzen then says "Neko, Boar take these guys to Ibiki and Anko for iterrigation".

Neko and Boar shiver slightly at those names because they watched as Anko was interigationg someone one day and what she did scared them out of their wits. They both say "Hai Hokage-sama" and disappear in a shushin to get help with the bodies.

"So Naruto-kun what are you doing in town i thought you were traing with Kara in the Forest of Death?" Hiruzen asks. "Oh i have been its just Kara asked me to get a new ninja outfit since this isnt very nija like". Naruto states with sadness.

Iruka picks up on it and says. "Why does that make you sad Naruto". "Well orange is my favorite color and Kara says that the outfit has to have very little orange on it and that it has to be a dark orange."

Iruka then says, "Well she is right you know, with the outfit you have on now it will be basically a bulls eye for any enemy to find you. Anyway enough with the ninja talk how about I take you out to eat. Theres this new ramen bar i think you might want to check out its called Ichruaku Ramen."

Naruto then yells "YAHOO LETS GO I HAVENT HAD RAMEN IN LIKE 4 YEARS DATTEBAYO". Hiruzen, Iruka and Naruto all arrive at Ichruaku's. Naruto orders 2 miso ramen Iruka orders 1 shrimp and Hiruzen orders 1 sea salt. As they are eating the start talking to the owners and he is excited that there is a store that actually treats him nicely and doesnt glare at him.

After he ate at Ichuraku's he resumes looking for a store that will sell him ninja equipment fairly. After entering and getting kicked out by at least a half dozen stores he finally finds one that doesnt kick him out. He walk up to the counter and ask the clerk if she has any ninja clothes that have a very little bit of dark orange on them. The clerk look up and see the town "pariah". She is one of the few who can understand that he is not the demon. She's wearing a white robe like shirt and dark red pants. She has her hair in to buns on the side of her head making her look like a panda (if you cant guess who this is there is something wrong just saying lol).

She says "yes i believe there is and by the way my name is Tenten".

Naruto just says "Naruto Uzamaki". She takes him out back of the store and says "this is the only thing we have".

She then bring out a dummy dressed in black anbu pants with sunset orange stripe going down the sides and a Anbu style shirt with the right sleev long and left short with matching orange collar and seams. It also has a black trench coat with dark grey lightning bolts all over it. Naruto says he will take and pay $125.53 for it.( I will not do yen as i do not know the conversion from US to Japanese) As he pays for it he asks if she can put the Kanji for Kyuubi on it and she say "sure i can do that what color do you want it in".

"Blood red" Naruto replies.

**And Cut. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I am still looking for a beta and am looking forward to your reviews. Also any Flames will be fed to my 1972 Nova that can go 220 and has 1100 horsepower.**

**Chevy out and as always Speed Safely**


End file.
